


Warm and Cozy

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Series: School Meal Club Love [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Dahyun and Chaeyoung want to be cozy, but then they need to warm Tzuyu up.Same world as A Tall Girl's Tiny Girlfriends.





	Warm and Cozy

_"Dahyun, I had it first!"_

_"Okay? I was born first!"_

_"That has nothing to do with this! I was going to wear that!"_

_"Yeah, well, now I want to wear it!"_

This is what Tzuyu hears being yelled from their bedroom as she tries to figure out what to make for breakfast. There's more yelling and she decides to figure out just what the hell her girlfriends were doing. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"Dahyun took the sweater I was going to wear!" Chaeyoung says, trying to pull a familiar sweater away from the oldest girl.

"Isn't that mine? And isn't it dirty?" Tzuyu asks, remembering that she wore that sweater the day before.

"Not that dirty.." Chaeyoung mumbled under breath.

"I wore it to work out yesterday, Chae," Tzuyu said.

"But it smells like you.." Chaeyoung whispered, loosening her grip on the sweater, hoping no one heared her.

But they both did.

"That's why I want it," Dahyun said, snatching it away during Chaeyoung moment of weakness.

"Stop it, Dahyun. I had it first!" Chaeyoung yelled, two seconds from jumping on the other girl.

"Chaeyoung, here. Take this one," Tzuyu says. She takes off the sweater she was wearing and tosses to Chaeyoung. She regrets not wearing a shirt under it, now. She wasn't planning on leave the apartment today and she wasn't expecting to have to give up her sweater, not that she minds. But it's cold to be in a bra.

"That's not fair," Dahyun pouts.

Was she really the oldest? No, not mentally, at least.

"What? Now you both have one," Tzuyu tells her, wrapping her arms around her bare midsection. Why is it so cold inside their apartment?

"But hers is fresh," Dahyun whined.

"What do you want me to do about it, Dubs?" Tzuyu asks.

"Mmh..." Dahyun walks closer to Tzuyu and starts to playfully tug at the drawstrings of the tall girl's sweatpants, looking into her eyes.

"You want my pants?"

Dahyun nods softly, holding back a smile (she already knows her girlfriend is gonna give in).

Tzuyu sighs. "Fine."

Tzuyu slides off her sweats and hand them to Dahyun who quickly took off her own pants to switch them for Tzuyu's. The cold air hits Tzuyu's legs under her boxers (cuz yes, she wears boxers). Her pants are too long for Dahyun's legs, but she looks kinda cute.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun are now somewhat matching in Tzuyu's clothes. Well, sure, they look cute together, but Tzuyu's freezing her ass of as they lay together in the bed, talking about how much they love Tzuyu-scented clothes.

Tzuyu just watches as she stand, exposed and cold. But her mind is too in love with her girlfriends to care.

"Oh, no. Are you cold, baby?" Chaeyoung asked. Tzuyu hadn't even realized she was shivering.

"Ye- yeah, a bit.. Did you guys not turn on the heater?" Tzuyu said, her hands rubbing her arms to try and get warmth now that she realizes how cold she is.

"We did a little bit ago. It's been a while, though, so it might take a while to kick in," Dahyun explained.

"Oh."

"Come here," Dahyun says, pushing Chaeyoung away from her on the bed and patting the now open spot in the middle. Tzuyu lays between them and makes herself into a ball to warm up.

"Let's warm our big baby up, Chae," Dahyun tells the artist.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun wrap their bodies around Tzuyu's and rub her warm. The younger just shifts around until she ends up laying on her side and sandwiched between the smaller girls. Tzuyu can't say she doesn't feel warmer, but she must still be shivering because Dahyun pulls the blanket over the three of them. The way Dahyun wraps her arms around Tzuyu's waist and leans her head against her back lets Tzuyu know her intentions.

"Don't you have a lesson, Dahyun?" Tzuyu asks. "And don't you have a mural to do, Chae?"

"Yeah, but do you want to move?" Dahyun responds, rubbing small circles on Tzuyu's bare stomach.

"Not really," Tzuyu mumbles.

"Then I'll text little Yuna's mom and tell her I can't hold today's lesson," Dahyun said, pulling herself closer to Tzuyu.

"And I have a month to finish the mural on the youth center. One missed day won't affect it," Chaeyoung explained, wrapping her arms around Tzuyu's neck.

"Mm, okay then. Kisses, then naps?" Tzuyu grumbled, suddenly getting sleepy even though it's still morning time and they just got up not too long ago.

"Yes, Tzuyu," Dahyun whsipered before starting to kiss the back of her neck.

Though Tzuyu never admits it, she's very fond of her girlfriends showering her in soft kisses like they are now. Dahyun and Chaeyoung know all of Tzuyu's spots and how she reacts. They also know if they don't keep placing soft kisses all over the tanned skin, they'd never get to nap. They sweetly kiss her neck, cheeks, shoulders, eyes, nose, lips, ears, everything until Tzuyu is nothing, but a sweet, giggling mess. Dahyun adds one more kiss to her showing dimple before giving up.

"Mmh, I love you," Tzuyu says through her giggles.

"We love you, too," the older girlfriends say together, both giving Tzuyu one more cheek kiss at the same time. The couple returns to their sleeping position and ended up drifting into sleep way quicker than they should have.

Tzuyu is going to regret not putting any clothes back on later, but for now, she's all warm and cozy.


End file.
